


Good For You

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Written for The Fairest of the Rare's Sing Me a Rare: The Soundtracks.Song: Good For You - Selena Gomez - from the movie trailer Alone.





	Good For You

Looking in the mirror, she turned slightly to admire the dramatic dip cut into the back of her gown, revealing plenty of skin and just a hint of the dimples just above her hips. She knew how hard it would be for him to keep his hands off of her, that was the purpose after all. She just wanted to look good for him. 

She’d done her hair up in an elegant twist, leaving a few wispy tendrils to tickle her neck as she spun around the dance floor, bringing his attention to the curve of her shoulder where he had left marks that she had waited to glamour away until the last minute; she liked to admire his handiwork. 

Her fingers gently traced where she knew the impressions of his teeth sat nestled at the base of her neck, just a few inches above her collarbone. Though she couldn’t see the signs, she could feel the tenderness of the skin just there, a shiver running through her body as she touched them. 

Her other hand smoothed out the deep green fabric of her skin tight ballgown, over the supple skin of her breast, across sensitive nipple, and down her ribcage to her right hip. Long, black lashes fluttered down to meet blushed cheeks as her eyes closed of their own accord, much as they had the night before, his lips had traced the same path just after he’d left the indentions at her neck. 

She allowed her head to roll back slightly as the memories played through her mind, a heat building in her core and moving further to pool in the pit of her belly. As her right hand moved the layers of fabric away at the apex of the high slit in the thigh of her dress, she felt tear-like drop of moisture slide out of her center and down one of her now slightly spread thighs. She remembered how his tongue had felt as he had caught a similar drop the night before, the low rumble in his throat as the sweetness filled his mouth, and her fingers imitated his ministrations. She lightly pinched the sensitive skin of her neck with her left hand as the fingers of her right circled around the tightly coiled nubs of nerves, sending shocks and shivers of pleasure through her body. Bringing herself ever closer to her climax, she let her head drop back completely, eyes closed, red lips open, gasping. As her body coiled and snapped, riding the waves of an orgasm almost as intense as the one he’d given her the night before, she whispered his name over and over into the empty room. 

He had said that she had a touch so good it made him never want to leave. She made sure that she looked good for him tonight, and prayed to whatever gods were listening that he never would. 

……….

Coming down from her orgasmic high, she fixed her gown and went to the mirror to pin back the pieces of hair that had moved just out of place. She lined her lush, plumped lips in deep red before filling them in with a lip cream of the same color, then reapplied black liner to almond shaped eyes. 

At the last minute before she needed to leave, she reached up and fastened on a stunning Black family heirloom necklace, one of few that hadn’t been cursed with dark magic, consisting of a single strand of alternating diamond and emerald stones, leading down to a large marquise cut diamond pendant that sat just above the cleft at the top of her cleavage, all held together in delicate fourteen karat white gold setting. 

As she turned slightly from side to side, she admired the glint and sparkle of the light reflecting off of the stones and precious metal. She quickly fixed the matching earrings to her ears, checking herself once more in the mirror, before she set across the room to Floo to the new Black family estate. 

………

Stepping gracefully out of the green flames at Black Hall, all heads in the room turned to see who had arrived. Several gasps were heard coming from a few people who had not yet had the privilege of seeing the widowed and now unencumbered Narcissa Black, formerly Malfoy, out in society since Lucius had died in Azkaban several months prior. 

Many thought it too soon for her to be out in public wearing a color other than black mourning robes so soon after her husband’s death, but she didn’t care. He was a horrible man who had abused, cursed, and manipulated her into obeying his every whim, and she was far too young and fit to waste a year of her life mourning the loss of such filth as Lucius Malfoy.

Upon his death, Narcissa had quickly petitioned the ministry to allow her to change her name back to that of her family and rid herself of the Malfoy name, and donated much of the Malfoy Estate to various charities to help displaced war victims have a place to live and clothes on their backs. She, of course, kept a generous amount for herself to live on comfortably for the remainder of her life, and sent Draco and his new wife a healthy sum as well. Neither had wanted Malfoy Manor, and it was soon filled with cursebreakers and ministry officials, even a handful of Muggle priests if the rumors were to be trusted, to cleanse its walls of all dark traces, making it suitable for temporary housing for those whose homes were destroyed and families lost. 

Pausing in the Floo for a moment to allow others to adjust to her presence, and to give her head a moment to stop spinning from traveling by fire, she glanced discreetly around the room looking for a familiar face. Sure there were people she knew and recognized, but not one she felt the need to speak with. Fake pleasantries had never been her favorite conversations, a waste of time it was pretending to be interested in the lives of others. All they had ever wanted from her was either money or five minutes of her time so they could brag to their friends about speaking with the infamous Lady Malfoy, and were often the source of the nasty rumors and gossip that had tainted her image from the beginning of her betrothal to Lucius. 

She spotted him at the bar, across the expanse of the huge ballroom. Eager to avoid new gossip, she glanced away just as quickly as if there was no one there to grab her attention. She stepped lightly out of the fireplace and casually strode through the crowds of people, avoiding eye contact with anyone, but glancing at several people’s noses as she smiled slightly and nodded her head once in a while to give the illusion of a passing greeting. She didn’t want appear rude, after all. She was still a lady, and of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. She had some standards to uphold, if only for herself. 

Narcissa was halfway across the room before she noticed there was music playing, a hard rock ballard she had never heard before, and only after her cousin Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up off of the floor to spin her around.

“Sirius Orion Black, you scared the shit out of me!” she smacked him on the shoulder as he set her back down and continued to glide with her across the middle of the floor. 

“Now, now, cousin. Is that any way for a proper lady to speak to the head of her house?” he smirked that devilishly handsome Black smirk at her, and winking one eye to let her know he was obviously kidding. “I  _ am _ Lord Black, you know, and as your head of house, you should show me some respect.” 

To the shock and amusement of everyone in the room, Narcissa threw her head back and laughed heartily at her handsome cousin, and in turn took his hand to spin him around her, then pulled him into an elegant, if exaggerated, dip as though she were the lead dancer. 

“You may be the latest  _ Lord fancypants Black,  _ but I am still older than you and can speak however I choose,” Narcissa snarked back at him with fake haughtiness. “As the eldest remaining Black, I do whatever the hell I want,  _ and _ get away with it, unlike some people I know.” 

“Aww Cissa. You know I love when you through propriety out the window with a certain dead husband. Go get yourself a drink and then get back here and dance with me!” Sirius spun her out once more, very nearly throwing her toward the bar in his enthusiasm. 

“It’s not you I want to dance the night away with, Sirius,” she winked and walked away, leaving him open mouthed and wondering. 

“You wound me, dear cousin,” he mocked, a hand to his chest as though actually wounded, though he laughed and set out toward the other side of the room to hoist his young wife into his arms and dance with her instead, and Narcissa made her way to the bar without further interruption 

“Hey doll, what can I-” the bartender had started to greet her without looking up to see who he was speaking with, but stopped short as glanced up into the silver eyes of his best friend’s mother. 

“Oh, fuck. I mean, shit. Oh gods. I’m sorry, Lady Malfoy,” Blaise Zabini stumbled over his words, horrified that he’d offended her of all women in the room. “I’m so, so sorry-” 

“Mr. Zabini. How dare you,” she started in a stern, motherly tone, “address me as Lady  _ Malfoy. _ Haven’t you heard, I changed my name after my dreadful husband passed away in a dank cell. It was honestly better than he’d deserved.” She laughed at the change in Blaise’ face, from abject horror to complete shock and disbelief. 

“I’m sorry, Lady Black,” he started again. 

“Shush boy, you’re embarrassing yourself. From now on, you may call me  _ Narcissa _ , or Cissa, if you prefer. That’s what all of my family calls me, and with as much time as you’ve spent at my house, you may as well be family. Enough with all of this nonsense. Are you going to ask me what I want to drink, or are you going to continue to blubber unnecessary apologies?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” she quirked an eyebrow at him, “I mean, Lady Black, I mean, Narcissa. Jesus, I’m royally fucking this up, aren’t I?” He tried to hide his red face behind his hands, but failed miserably. 

“Yes, you are,” came a sudden male voice behind her, laughing. Recognizing the timbre of his voice sent a shiver through her body, settling deep between her thighs, and she turned to face him. “Get the lady a drink, man. She’ll have a firewhisky on the rocks, and a shot of Muggle tequila with lemon, not lime. On my tab.” 

“Mr. Nott, you’re looking very well this evening,” Narcissa steadied herself and her voice as she spoke to him. “I’m impressed you remember my preference in libations.” 

“I remember a lot of things,  _ Lady Black _ ” he responded knowingly, winking at her before Blaise had turned back around. 

“Please, call me Narcissa, Mr. Nott,” she responded, as though she hadn’t spent the previous night deep in the throes of passion with this very man. 

“Then you must call me Theo,” he smirked at her as thoughts of her shouting his name in ecstasy over and over ran through his mind. He offered her his hand, “Care to dance?” 

“It would be rude to refuse after you just bought my drinks, wouldn’t it?” she smiled at him. “Blaise, please hold those drinks for me. I owe this man a dance.” 

Blaise nodded at the pair, a confused glint in his eye as they glided toward the floor, hand in hand. 

They tried to do a good job of not making their affair obvious to others in the room. Blaise, of course, being one of Theo’s closest friends, knew of Theo’s attraction to her, though even he didn’t know the more intimate details. Sirius knew she was involved with someone, though even he hadn’t expected the man to be her son’s best friend. 

As they glided around the floor making small talk, it became apparent to their closest friends that there was much more between the two than a mother dancing with her son’s friend. The way his fingers brushed across the dimples at her lower back just as she knew they would, the love-struck look in her eyes that no one had ever seen in her before, even when she was married, it was painfully obvious that the two were more than just intimately involved.

As the song changed to something a bit more fast-paced, they continued to dance together, keeping a relatively safe distance between themselves so as not to attract too much attention, but still close enough that their bodies regularly bumped into each other teasingly. 

When the song ended, a smiling and out of breath Narcissa returned to the bar, Theo in tow, to retrieve their drinks. As they toasted each other and took their shots of tequila, slamming them back down on the bar when their glasses were empty, Blaise stared wide-eyed at them. 

“What?” Narcissa asked of him. 

“Nothing, I just haven’t ever seen you like that before,” he replied, still looking like he’d seen a resurrected dark lord standing in front of him. 

“Like what, exactly?” she prompted. 

“Like.. _ that.”  _ He pointed to the dance floor. “Having, you know, fun. I’ve never seen you look so happy.”

“Well, I am having fun. And I am happy,” she replied. “I’m finally free to enjoy my life as I see fit, and I fully intend to do just that.” 

Blaise glanced up at Theo, who just winked at him. Blaise set Narcissa’s cocktail on the bar in front of her, and walked away before he embarrassed himself further, and Theo laughed. 

“The poor boy doesn’t know what to think, does he?” he said. “Shocked the hell out of him.”

“Do you think he knows?” Narcissa asked him, taking a sip of her drink to avoid looking at Theo right away. “About us, I mean.”

“Nah. He might suspect there’s an attraction, but no one knows for sure. Let them suspect all they want,” he grinned at her, “nothing they could imagine is even half as much fun as what we really get up, or down, to.” 

Giggling to herself, Narcissa lightly smacked his chest and took another sip of her drink. It was strong, just as she liked it, and burned a bit going down her throat. 

Theo watched as she swallowed, following the movement of her lips on the glass, as her tongue and throat worked in unison to allow the amber liquid to flow down to her belly. He remembered the way the two had worked together the previous night, though it wasn’t liquor that had been in her mouth at that time. He thought of how her lips, the same deep red color, had been wrapped around his cock, and her blue eyes had looked up at him, gauging his reaction as she nearly swallowed him whole. 

**

_ “You don’t have to do this, Cissa,” he had assured her.  _

_ She had let his cock go with a pop of her lips, smirked at him, then swirled her tongue around his head seductively.  _

_ “But I want to.” _

_ “I just want you to know that I don’t expect - ahh!”  _

_ She shushed him by wrapping her lips back around him, her hands gripping his firm arse, and pulling him closer, deeper, until she reached the base of him, and he the back of her throat, as though he was made to fit inside of her. She had knelt down further, allowing her head to tip back and her throat to open allowing just a bit more of his length into her mouth.  _

_ A groan rumbled deep in his chest, his hands lightly working through her hair, holding her head with reverence. She felt no pressure in his touch, no forcefulness to take him even deeper. He allowed her to take the lead and as much of him into her mouth as she could tolerate.  _

_ “Cissa.” His voice held a warning within the breathy use of her name. “Cissa, you’ve got to stop now.”  _

_ Instead she pushed even further, grasping his arse more firmly, taking every bit of him that she could, and quickly swallowing the wet liquid that filled her throat. _

_ As he slowly pulled himself out of her mouth, he pulled her to standing and kissed her soundly, holding her body to his, one hand on her back, the other cradling her head in his large hands.  _

_ “Thank you,” he had whispered, then rested his forehead against hers, mouth slightly open and breathing heavily after she had expertly brought him to climax. _

_ She smiled at him, returning the kiss with a heated passion, then pulled him down on top of her as she fell backward to her bed. .  _

_ ** _

She caught his eyes, knowing what he must have been thinking about. This man, her son’s best friend, was so much different than what she was used to. Where Lucius had forced and pressured her, Theo was gentle and kind, asking permission before going any further. Where Lucius had been rough, taking what he wanted without regard to her physical or emotional wellbeing, Theo was grateful for her ministrations, giving even more than he would take, putting her comfort and her needs above his own, even setting aside his own pleasure to ensure that she was safe and not afraid.. 

And once she had given him her consent, when she had told him that she needed him and to be rough with her, to fuck her harder, he had given her every bit of himself. When he had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her half upside down to the bedroom and throwing her onto the bed, she never once had felt uncomfortable or scared of him. Instead, she was empowered and even more aroused by the sheer strength of his body, the way his muscles had rippled as he fell to the bed with her. He had wrapped his arms around her, cradling her body and head against his, ravaging her lips with his teeth and tongues meeting in a war of passion, eager only to please the other, not to control or dominate or overpower. 

This man made her feel strong, sexy, confident. He made her see sex and sexuality through a different set of eyes, eyes wide open and unjaded by control and manipulation. He made her realize that it is not only ok to be a confident and sexual woman, but that that prowess could be admired and respected in a closed-minded society when used correctly, and she owed it to herself to love her body instead of hiding it away, fearing sex and how she would next be used. 

He made her  _ feel.  _ It both terrified and exhilarated her. She tried to convince herself that it was this newly discovered sense of power and lust that drove her crazy with desire for him, not that she was falling for him. It was too soon, and she needed to learn the difference between lust and love, and not fall like a boy-crazed teenager over someone who there was little to no future with. She tried to save herself from the inevitable heartbreak. She knew in her head that he was too good to her for it to be real and last, and she silenced her heart when it tried to tell her otherwise. 

……….

Theo had always thought himself to be a smart man. He would think through every possible outcome, look at every angle, big picture and small, to be sure he was making the best overall choice. He’d been like that from a very young age, and was always told he was wise beyond his years, often called an  _ old soul.  _

But Narcissa was different. He had been half in love with her since he was 16, and when he discovered what an orgasm was one night while alone in bed, it was her he had thought of, and her name whispered into the empty room, the stars outside his window the only witness to his late night experimentations. 

Thinking of her then had made him feel reckless and stupid. He felt protective but careless, aroused but disgusted with himself for thinking of him best friend’s mother in that way, and he just didn’t understand why he couldn’t get a grip on himself, figuratively of course, as he was plenty adept at getting a grip on himself in other ways when thinking of her. 

As he went through Hogwarts, he dated as many girls as he could. Most Slytherin girls and half of Ravenclaw house had locked lips with Theodore Nott by the time the Battle of Hogwarts came around. He was no saint, but he always had kept a close watch on his heart, and his eyes open at all times. He knew how easily a pureblood man could be manipulated into an early marriage if anyone in his parent’s circle caught wind of his affairs. He was definitely not ready for that. 

After the battle had ended and the dust had settled, he learned of Lucius’ imprisonment and subsequent death three years after his sentence had begun.. He had attended the funeral out of respect for his friend, not because he looked up to the man himself, and was there to provide moral support if it was needed. 

As he walked up and over the hill to where the gravesite was, he looked around to see several familiar faces. Draco of course was there with his wife Luna, an odd but surprisingly perfect match for his friend, and Blaise stood near with a drink in hand. A woman dressed in all black he assumed to be Lady Malfoy was standing next to Draco, a black veil obscuring most of her face from this distance. As he slowly approached, Draco looked up, a grin stretching across his face. They shook hands, Draco cracking a joke about his deceased father finally getting what he deserved, his mother chastising him about saying such a crude thing in front of all of these people. After dropping a quick kiss on Luna’s cheek, Theo had turned to Narcissa. 

She had always been a beautiful woman. Her long hair, usually pulled back into a tight braid, now hung down the length of her back. The soft, expertly styled curls brought out the pale silver color of her eyes, a hint of blue shimmering in their depths as he really looked at her for the first time, and accentuated her aristocratic features. 

As he took her hands in his much larger ones, and placed a soft kiss on each of her cheeks, he muttered his condolences. Pulling back slightly, he noticed a hint of mischief in her eyes, and they held each other’s hands a bit longer than was probably appropriate in the situation, her dead husband’s casket not ten feet from where they stood. 

Throughout the luncheon that followed the burial service, their eyes would meet across the room, each time hers seemed to tease and entice him to come closer. When he would walk by her, their fingers would inevitably brush one another’s as she continued around the room to accept well wishes and apologies from guests. Always the graceful and gracious host, she acted accordingly until the very last guest left. 

Theo had ended up in one of the many studies in the manor with Draco and Blaise, Luna having left hours before to tend to their child at home. Glasses of firewhisky and cigars were passed around, and they sat comfortably chatting before a small fire when Narcissa sailed into the room and plopped unceremoniously into one of the plush chairs. 

They had all turned to look at her, none as surprised as Theo had been at the complete lack of poise and grace that usually weighed heavily on her elegant shoulders. 

“Draco, son, please pour me a glass. I thought Aunt Casseiopeia would never leave!” she breathed the words out in an exhausted huff. She looked around the room, noticing Theo and Blaise there also, and smiled sweetly, “Hello boys. Thank you so much for coming today. It means so much to have you here again. It’s been much too long.” 

Blaise clearly uncomfortable and not sure how to act downed his drink and made an excuse to leave, rushing out the door as quickly as he could without appearing rude. 

Theo, however, had made no moves to leave. He settled more deeply into his chair, and watched and listened as Draco and Narcissa had talked about the next steps and plans for the future. When each of their drinks were almost empty, he stood to refill them, catching Narcissa’s eye as he did so. The smile she graced him with made his heart pound faster and a rush of blood flooded south, and he quickly took his seat again so as to not embarrass himself. 

As the conversation between mother and son drew to an end, Draco stating he needed to get home to help Luna get their son ready for bed, Theo stood as well to head toward the door. 

Draco had apparated away as soon as they walked through the large entry door of the manor, and Theo had turned to give Narcissa a chaste kiss on the cheek again, and bid her goodbye. When they locked eyes, a fire that hadn’t been there before shone bright in hers. She grinned that mischievous grin again, and asked him a simple question. 

“Oh Theo, would you be a dear and help me unzip my dress? I’m afraid that I’m unable to reach it and everyone else has left for the evening.” She turned as she spoke, pulling her hair around to the front of her shoulder, revealing the smooth, pale skin of her neck to him. 

He inhaled deeply as he obliged, reaching up to grasp the thin material, and sliding the zipper down to her lower back. He thought he had heard her sharp intake of breath as his fingers grazed the skin just above her hips, and she stood still as he let the fabric go, falling open to reveal the dimples just above her hips. 

His eyes lingered for a moment, then traced her spine back up to the curve of her shoulders, his fingers acting of their own accord and lightly fingering the fabric that sat there obstructing the rest of his view. 

“All done,” he whispered, his voice husky with arousal. 

She turned to him, one hand across her chest to hold her dress up. The other reached out for his, giving his a light squeeze in thanks. 

“Are you sure you are ok to apparate home? You have been drinking after all, and I don’t want to see you splinched,” she asked, seemingly concerned. “There are, as you know, several rooms here that you can choose to stay in, if you would prefer.” 

The offer seemed almost genuine and innocent. His best friend’s newly widowed mother offering him to stay the night as he had many, many times in his youth. But that had been years ago, and he hadn’t set foot into the manor in a long time. He looked into her eyes, and saw the longing in their depths. She was trying to hide it from him, and likely everyone, to protect herself, but he saw just a glimpse before it withdrew further. 

“I really shouldn’t, Lady Malfoy-” he insisted, ever the gentleman. 

“Please,” she interrupted. “Please call me Narcissa.”

“OK, then. Narcissa. Thank you for the offer, but I really shouldn’t stay. It wouldn’t be proper.” 

“Theo,” her voice turning a bit more assertive, confident. “Would you like to stay the night? Here, with me?” She added the last part hesitantly, quietly, like she was ashamed to be thinking what she was thinking, and afraid he would say no. 

Her eyes fluttered back to meet his, the fire and longing returned and burning bright. His thoughts returned to all of the nights he had thought of her while alone in his room, their brief touches that sent the same fire through his body, filling his gut with a warmth only she could light, and he simply said “Yes.” 

No sooner had the word left his lips that she let her dress drop to the floor, a messy pile of expensive fabrics now forgotten as he allowed his gaze to openly feast upon her gorgeous body. As his stare traveled back up to her face, he saw that smirk again, her eyes alight and her tongue peeking out to wet her lips. 

She reached out to him, and he went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up to carry her to the chaise lounge in the sitting area just inside the door. He laid her gently down on it, following her body to lay over hers. His right hand unwound from around her to trace up her arm to her shoulder, the delicate curve of her neck to her jaw. His fingers brushed her lips, across her cheek and into her hair. He brushed a stray curl away from her face, and ran his fingers gently through her hair to cup her head and face before he leant in to lightly brush his lips teasingly against hers. 

“May I kiss you?” he whispered against her lips, needing to be sure this was what she wanted before he proceeded further. 

She answered by closing the gap between them, pressing her lips firmly against him. The heat that filled his belly was like a punch to the gut, sudden, hot, almost painful in it’s pleasure. He felt himself growing hard in his trousers, but ignored it. Not yet, he told himself. Too much, too soon. 

As their lips moved against each others, her tongue darted out to taste him, tease him, pleading with him to deepen the kiss. He tilted his head to better fit hers, he met her tongue with his and fell headfirst into the sweetness that was purely her. His hand still holding her face, the other wrapped solidly around her waist, her hands around his neck, fingers threading through his hair, they allowed themselves to get lost in each other for several minutes until they needed to catch their breath. 

He pulled away slightly, tipped his forehead to meet hers, both of them breathing heavily in their lust for each other. He opened his eyes to look at her, to remind himself that this was real. His fingers resumed their movement of tracing her cheeks and face, learning every curve of her, forging it into his memory lest she change her mind. 

He kissed the tip of her nose gently, and she giggled, wiggling it under the tickling of his 5 o’clock shadow against her smooth skin. He rolled to his side, taking her with him, not ready to release her quite yet. For several minutes, they just stayed there, looking at each other, drinking in the moment in silence, neither wanting to break the mood of whatever was beginning here. 

Theo Nott was usually very good at making the best decision, thinking things through, examining every angle. But this time, he let all of that go, and let himself feel and revel in the moment that was holding Narcissa Black in his arms. 

  
  


……….

Looking into her silver blue eyes now, spinning her around on the dance floor in front of everyone they knew, he knew he should be careful to analyze each movement and touch so as not to arouse gossip in the crowds of people watching them, but he couldn’t quite manage to care. He loved when Narcissa smiled at him like that, her laugh when he dropped her into an elegant dip, and when he felt a shiver run through her lithe body as his thumb brushed over that spot he loved where her lower back dipped just above her luscious arse, it sent a pulsing sort of heat through his own. 

He smiled at her, knowing that he did that to her. He made her body sing with pleasure like no one had ever responded to him. And she lit him on fire like nothing he’d ever felt before. No matter how hard he tried, she was always on his mind.

As the song’s final bars played throughout the room, he spun her one last time and brought her in close to his chest as if to hug her, but more to hide the hardness of the erection that thoughts of them together had brought forward. He didn’t need anyone seeing his more primitive reactions to her, not yet at least. 

He placed a gentle kiss at her temple, a little higher than the socially acceptable cheek kiss, and he saw a couple of raised eyebrows in their direction. When he pulled away, she was smiling that grin that was only for him, the genuine smile of a woman who hadn’t had proper attention paid to her in far too many years, who was just rediscovering herself with him. 

He turned toward the bar, tucking her small hand into the cleft of his arm holding it there, and led her away from the wondering eyes of those around them, though she didn’t seem to notice. Since the end of the war, things had changed a bit in pureblood and aristocratic wizarding society. People wondered, but no longer judged as much as they had prior, knowing that everyone handled grief and the trauma of war in their own way. No longer was there so much prejudice surrounding blood purity, and since most of the older Slytherin heads of house had either perished in the war or were now imprisoned, wizarding society’s younger members were free to move about whatever social circles they wanted without fear of reprimand by their elders. 

Still, there was some speculation and talk of the age difference between the two. Some wrote it off as just a dance between Narcissa and her son’s friend, who had spent plenty of time with the Malfoy family as the boys were growing up. Others suspected a bit more, whether by intuition or by noticing the subtle differences in the usually stern and extremely proper Lady Malfoy. She no longer held her nose in the air, sniffing haughtily at anyone who wasn’t a member of the Sacred 28, or at least of pureblood lineage. Her shoulders were more relaxed, her eyes a little brighter, and she smiled, actually smiled, in the presence of people she enjoyed being around. 

As the couple walked their way across the room, Blaise retrieved their drinks and set them on the counter, nodding his head before disappearing to help another party guest. Theo had laughed to himself as he had watched Blaise act like a bumbling idiot earlier when speaking with Narcissa, though he understood the man’s fear of offending the woman. He only knew how much of it was due to Lucius’ Imperius over her that caused her heart to freeze, and her face to cast that indifferent glare upon everyone she met. 

Only Theo knew how far she had come, the warmth of her heart and her body, and how much she just needed someone to care about her to help bring her back to her full potential. 

  
  


……… 

  
  


After the party at Sirius’ was over, Narcissa stood at the sink, carefully removing all of her makeup while Theo lay on her bed, his head propped up on his hand as he watched her undo all of the work she had put in to her appearance for the party. 

“You know you don’t have to do that,” he told her gently. 

“Do what?” she asked. 

“Put all that makeup on, do your hair up all fancy…” he trailed off as she turned to look at him. 

She looked almost ashamed, like she had done something wrong. Years of control and manipulation had taught her to take everything said to her personally, like she was a child in trouble for something, but who wasn’t quite sure what they’d done wrong. Her eyes dropped to the floor, a slight pout on her lips. 

“I just want to look good for you,” she mumbled. 

Theo got up and walked quickly to her. He wrapped strong arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug, trying to reassure her in any way he could. 

“Cissa, I’m sorry if that came out wrong. I’m just saying that you are beautiful the way you are, without all of that fancy stuff. You don’t need it because you are gorgeous without it.” He lightly put a crooked finger under her chin, and lifted her face up to look into her eyes. “You are beautiful. I know you haven’t heard it enough in your life, and I intend to change that. But you are. Beautiful.” 

He brushed his lips lightly against hers, then turned her around to unzip her emerald gown so she could easily step out of it.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not used to accepting compliments. I just...they make me a bit uncomfortable.” She sighed, her back still to him, and let the expensive dress fall into a mess on the floor. “Do you really think I’m beautiful?” 

He inhaled sharply as her naked form was suddenly so close to his fully clothed body. He suddenly felt extremely overdressed, and unexpectedly restricted in the trousers. 

Reaching a hand up to the back of her neck, he lightly traced his fingers down her pale, smooth skin. Every few inches, he’d place a light kiss where his fingers had been, and watched her body quiver as his touch sent a shiver down her spine, radiating outward throughout her body. He traced the curve at the base of her neck, to her shoulder and down her right arm. When he reached her fingers, his left hand took its place at hers and traced back up the opposite side. He heard her soft sigh and she relaxed a bit beneath his touch, her shoulders releasing the tension she’d held in them throughout the evening. 

When his fingers reached her neck again, he let them fall gently down the skin of her spine, tracing the subtle curves and ridges, until he finally reached her hips. There he allowed his hands to take over and blaze their own trail along her arse, cupping each cheek and lightly squeezing, kneading the sore muscles from dancing all night, before following the curve of her hips, back up her ribs, allowing his fingertips to graze the sides of her breasts teasingly. He felt her back arch a bit, silently asking him for more as she leant back against his chest. Seemingly of its own accord, his right hand moved forward to cup one full breast, lifting its weight gently from her chest, letting it fill his palm and wrapping gentle fingers around it, while his left hand wrapped around her stomach, slowly moving lower and lower until he reach the apex of her thighs, and cupped his left hand there around the damp heat between her legs. 

Theo looked up at their reflection in the mirror she had been using prior to this conversation starting. Keeping his hands still, he leaned his head around to her left side and kissed her cheek, holding her eyes in the mirror. 

“You. Are. Beautiful,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. “Every curve is perfection, every angle expertly measured by the gods.. I know you can feel my reaction pressed against your arse right now, so there’s no need for me to tell you what you do to my body, though I fully intend to show you.” 

His right hand gently dropped her breast and moved slowly up her chest to her neck. Curving it around her throat and chin gently, he held her in a gentle embrace, still keeping eye contact in the mirror. 

“Tell me, Cissa,” he breathed, “when you walked in through the floo tonight, how did you feel?” 

“Wha-, what do you mean?” her voice faltered a bit in her aroused state. 

“I mean, when you looked across the room full of all of those people you loathe and caught my eye, did you feel sexy? Knowing that my eyes were on you as you walked across the dance floor, did you feel powerful? You know how I react to you. All you have to do it crook your finger at me and you know I would have followed you into any room and let you do whatever you wanted. Did that make you feel confident, bold, empowered?” 

He whispered kisses down the side of her neck and back up as he spoke the words. He could feel her straighten up a bit, regaining that confidence that he knew she sometimes lacked behind closed doors. 

“Tell me, did it make you feel those things? Knowing all eyes were on you, every man, and some of the women’s eyes undressing you right there in the room?” His fingers slowly began moving between her folds to press against her clit, circling the sensitive nub there as he demanded her attention and answer. 

“Yes,” she sighed, her eyelashes fluttering a bit as she struggled to maintain eye contact. 

She’d never felt this way with a man before. Of course, she’d never been with a man who put her needs above his own. She and Lucius had only engaged in these types of activities when the timing was right to bring an heir to the family, and after Draco was born, only when Lucius had been unable to pull another woman from his society clubs. Foreplay was not in the man’s vocabulary, and his fingers definitely had never touched her in any loving way. 

Oh, but Theo. His every breath and movement was meant to bring her to a higher state of arousal, to prolong her pleasure as long as possible before taking his own. The man was a master of cunnilingus, and the magic of his fingers had nothing to do with spells or curses. He was blessed with the ability to bring her to orgasm in minutes, over and over again until she thought she wouldn’t be able to stand another, then he’d show her that she could, in fact, rise and fall over the precipice again as he commanded. Her body was at his mercy, and she was grateful for it. 

“Yes, what,” he encouraged her. 

“Yes, I felt strong,” she replied. “I knew you were watching me, and I felt powerful. I wanted to show you how proud I was to be there...for you, with you..” 

“Good,” he rewarded her honesty and confidence by slowly stroking down her slit and inserting a long, slender finger into her wet heat. Keeping the heel of his palm against her clit, he moved his hand against her, up and down, his finger moving in and out so slowly she felt her legs start to tremble. 

She wanted to beg him to move faster, to lay her down and replace his hand with his glorious mouth, but she stood strong, challenging his self-control as well as her own. She held her eyes open, keeping his locked with hers, every unsteady breath of his sending confidence through her body. She did know what she did to him, she’d seen the way his naked body reacted to hers, and she wasn’t girlish enough to play coy. 

Her confidence was something he had come to admire greatly. He wanted her to be the woman he knew she could be, and had been before her dismal excuse for a marriage. Though he hadn’t known her then due to their age difference, he had heard stories of her teen and young adult years, and knew that Lucius had all but destroyed her self-esteem. He wanted to bring her back to the height of her own glory; to remind her that she was strong, independent, and didn’t need to be a Death Eater’s wife to command the attention of a room. 

As she looked into his eyes in the mirror, he felt himself melting into a metaphorical puddle. Her body did things to him that he didn’t know were possible. She made him simultaneously want to be a better man, but show him how much of a bad man he could be. He wanted to worship her mind, while ravaging her body and teaching her things that every woman should know about herself. 

His left hand continued to explore her body while his right delved deeper, and slipping another finger into her wet heat, he curled them both gently and rubbed just the spot inside of her that would make her legs turn to jelly. Their eye contact momentarily broke as her lashes fluttered closed briefly, and when she reopened them, a heady, almost drunk glassiness had filled her gaze. 

Slowly he withdrew his hands, leaving her trembling and wanting more. She let out a puff of breath she’d been holding, and immediately sucked it back in again as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and lifted her body from under her knees to bring her off of her feet. He moved toward the bed, but laid her down on the chaise lounge at the end of it instead, keeping her propped up so she could more easily watch what he had planned, and giving him an advantage to better position her body. 

He stood over her and removed his shirt slowly, revealing his muscled torso to her inch by beautiful inch. When he pulled it over his head, he tossed it playfully to her, eliciting a burst of giggles from her. 

Gods but he loved her smile. Her body pulled wonderful sensations through his, but her smile tugged at something in the corners of his heart that he long thought would never wake to a woman. The ring of her laughter vibrated through his chest painfully, pulling him toward her until his weight gently pressed her into the seat, his arms gathering her into a sweet embrace, bringing his lips to meld with hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. As he pulled away, he gently ran his teeth over her bottom lip, letting it go with a soft pop as he lifted his head to look into her eyes. 

For a moment, he was lost in their frosted silver depths, captivated by the shards of pale blue that shattered through them, mesmerized by the longing he saw there along with something else he couldn’t quite place. His thoughts scrambled and he forgot what he was doing until she blinked, long black lashes interrupting his view and bringing him back to the present. 

He slowly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers, allowing his eyes to close as he placed a kiss at the tip and moved his face down into the pillows of hair that surrounded her face. He grazed his lips along the lobe of her ear, allowing his hot breath to move along the line of her neck, causing her to arch away from his, giving him more access to the sensitive skin there. Obligingly, he pressed soft, open mouthed kisses down toward her collarbone, across to her sternum, and down to her taut belly. 

She tried to push him further quickly, but he resisted. He traced each mark on her belly, the only signs that she’d ever carried and birthed a child, with his tongue so reverently as he worshipped her body and what it was capable of. He knew she didn’t love the pale white stripes that were scattered on her lower torso, but he loved the evidence that she had lived and loved, and had known the love of a child. She wasn’t innocent but was far from tarnished, and he wanted to prove to her that he adored every one of her perceived imperfections, because together, her flaws and her assets made her whole. 

“You pay so much attention to them you’re going to have to name them all,” she smirked at him. He was glad she was finally getting used to this. He grinned against her belly and chuckled quietly before moving on to another of his favorite parts of her glorious body. 

He nuzzled his nose against her soft skin, breathing in the scent that was uniquely her; musk and sweet honey, lightly tinged with a floral from the soap she had used earlier in the day. He revelled in it, and as she lay her head back down on the chair and let her body relax, he darted his tongue out to tease at her folds, allowing just the tip of it to touch her, eliciting a shiver and goosebumps up her body and down her lean legs. 

He exhaled a long, slow breath to heat her skin slightly, and her hips arched up toward his face just enough to get the firmer pressure she was searching for before he pulled away again, and laughed heartily. 

“Cheeky, greedy witch,” he scolded lightheartedly. “Patience is a virtue, or hadn’t you heard?” 

“Yes, yes, all that rubbish. Now keep going,” she demanded of him. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he replied. “You’ll have to ask nicer than that, Narcissa.” 

“Ugh! You are incorrigible. Fine. Theodore,” she paused, batting her eyelashes at him like a schoolgirl, her face full of mirth and sarcasm. “Would you please do me the great pleasure” she giggled “of feasting upon my damp flesh until I scream your name?” She giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand in an attempt to avoid another faux-lecture. 

“Hmmm...I guess that will have to do for now,” he lowered his face back down until she felt his breath cover her again, then whispered “I am ravenous at the moment, and a feast sounds devine.” 

With that, he delved into her, running his tongue from her clit to her hot entrance, giving her just enough to drive her mad with want, but not enough to bring her to her desired climax. When her legs began to tremble, he latched his lips onto the sensitive nub of nerves and suckled until she was panting, circling his tongue around it just as he knew she liked. He felt her thighs tighten around his head and knew she was getting close. Her muscles quaked and spasmed against his cheeks and shoulders, and just before she fell over the crest of orgasm, he pulled off, the sudden rush of cold air shocking and infuriating her. 

Before she could do more than cry out her frustration at being left wanting, he moved quickly up her body and hovered over her, lining his cock up at her entrance. 

“Cissa,” he said her name as a question, “You’ll need to say it out loud, love.” 

“Yes, Theo,” she whimpered, knowing what he was asking. “Please, fuck me. You don’t have to ask anymore.” 

His lips met hers with a crashing passion as he thrust his length into her. He filled her completely, and her tight walls fluttered around him and gripped him so tightly, he had to refrain from moving and regain his composure before he embarrassed himself. His forehead leant against hers, he let her body adjust to his intrusion. 

“I will always ask, Narcissa. Never again will you feel forced or used,” he reassured, and even though she didn’t think it necessary, she still greatly appreciated his concern for her well-being and comfort. 

She tipped her chin up and pressed her lips sweetly to hers, and he began to move inside of her. Slowly at first, his cock sliding slowly out of her, a rumble of pleasure vibrating in his chest as he closed his eyes and groaned against her lips. 

She was heaven. They fit together so exceptionally well, her body pulling at his, sending ripples of magic through his blood and veins, and everything around them disappeared. Only they existed in this moment, and he wished he could make it last forever. 

She had just wanted to look good for him, but her heart and spirit had enraptured him, and he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to leave. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
